


Surviving The Light

by MangaMoose



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaMoose/pseuds/MangaMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a world of darkness is illuminated in the most unexpected way all you can do is try and survive the ride... and maybe keep a little for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



The dark was intimidating, but I could never understand anyone who lent it true fear ...or maybe they don't what do I know. I may never have feared the steely blackness, but it took some time to get used to its all encompassing presence here in my... small world. The darkness is my peaceful reprieve, sitting here in my... little cubby, floating around me in its friendly stark silence. Now days when I leave my bleak companion I count the seconds until I return to its safe welcoming embrace.

Its painfully easy to explain why I’m here, an obvious reason of obsession and greed. The rich getting anything they want simply because the price is of no consequence to their pockets... or conscience. Mix a small fortune here, a flatter there, with a hundred greased palms and wallah! anything you wish is yours, including… me. So an interesting discovery turned insanity plus a pretty amount of zeros later and here I sit in my dark... dark... cage. 

The lights are coming alive, stealing away the safety as my beloved darkness is battered away from my side. My closest friend once again receding into the recesses of this accursed place. I had never hated the light...not that I remember. Now however light blazing into my personal hole in the wall, making it not so... personal. Shining bright, inviting those horrid faces, I can honestly declare those bright artificial glowing bulbs my very own worst enemy, or perhaps that title should be reserved for the faces. Gawking faces, full of interest, disgust, horror, glee, and even … lust. No aid though, come and go, poke and prod, laugh or scream! none show concern, not one face has ever … cared. So here we go LIGHTS UP time for the SHOW! Push the buttons to make him dance! JUST LOOK AT WHAT HE BECOMES! “Payed a ton for him I did!” “Last of his kind they say.” “Prize of my collection he is!” blah bla blah blaaaa........

“Bidding starts in TWO WEEKS!”

...well that was new.


	2. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being lost in the dark was easier than being seen in the light.

Now I’ve found over time that quiet patience and a feigned looks of utter ignorance both go a long way in digging out information. Lets face it, people talk when they think your stupid. I’ve also quite recently learned to regret trying to gain said knowledge in the first place. Ignorance can truly be bliss.... maybe I’ll learn that someday too.   
There I sat, spot light puddling about me in my showcase of a cage, biding my time, preforming for the small mass of people. Wowing the audience my... landlord... had felt kind enough to invite, playing my part thoroughly entertaining them with my less that enthusiastic antics. My choppy blond hair brushing against my forehead and neck as I tried to shrink away from their mirthful gazes. Showing them all as little as I could get away with, a small shift, the flash of fang, a glowing eye to avoid someone pushing one of those pain inducing buttons. Sure enough as if I wasn’t even there... or perhaps I wasn’t and hadn’t truly been in a long time... the main man, my weaselly keeper, went on to explain  
“Now I couldn’t have earlier, never knew its constitution thing being so young and all” his greasy voice grated over me, speaking of my life like the insane bastard owned it.... oh wait. “ Could have killed him, waste of investment that would be” oh I had value... joy. “Now however seems a fine time” he continued to address his gathered gawkers “ Almost eighteen soon” wow, apparently I had an age. “ Fine time it is to hold the auction, beast is at a perfect physical stage, damn near pretty” whoa wait,I was being sold? “beautiful even wouldn’t you say?” The murmurs of agreement and less than chaste looks scouring my overly exposed flesh were swiftly pulling me out of a long standing fog. The words striking me like bolts of lighting, the fine hairs on my pale thin arms standing on end as the pin striped blue blood continued, “Biding is of course open to all! Hell pay enough and I don't even care if you ruin it!” A round of laughter shook me to my bones as dread and panic overtook my entire being, my slight frame rattling even as I strained to contain it lest the crowd figure out my hearing was less than impaired by the overly thick glass walls of my contained stage. “I have one more group coming to look at him next week” the dimly lit faces stretched in displeasure as the knowledge of yet more competition floated over them from the greasy man. “I will announce the winner of the silent auction at next months gala, the highest bidder will be welcomed to come collect his...” the aging man paused for affect and with a sweep of the room and a wink continued “or her prize!” With a grand gesture to my person he bellowed in a sick tone “This beast as your personal playroom pet!” the current holder of my life chose that exact moment to press the most prominent of buttons on my enclosures controls making me shriek and scream as I jerked and shifted from the inescapable pain. If I had any scene of preservation left I’d have said it a good thing if simply for the fact that I could not blow my cover of innocence to the on goings of the now applauding masses, by losing my lunch as my fate was handed down to me locked and sealed, but as it was the shocks riding over my thin hide all I could do was curl into my own frosted honey fur and beg in inhuman whines for the pain to stop.  
After what seemed to be hours, as they may well have been, my adoring fans gleefully departed the larger room my small fish bowl was located within. Their departure returning to me my most trusted, if not only, friend. The darkness seeping back over me as the lights dimmed flickering briefly before disappearing altogether as if to have the last laugh at the broken mutt and its sole companion. My aches bathed in the calm of the moment each one torturing me more as they competed to make themselves known above the others. Tears I long though dried crept to the corner of my eyes, thoughts of a future I never had and another I should have seen coming warring in my exhausted head as I shared my woe with my lone inky compatriot. Wrapped in the black embrace on an all to familiar cold metallic floor, I fought off nightmarish visions of what was to be the rest of my, most probably short, days.... maybe not short enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i only have a few chapters typed up to how i want them, i'll most likely update very slowly, my job keeps me away from the PC a lot, and i want to rewrite a few of the chapters yet, they seem pretty jagged to me. i'm a huge fan of short chapters, don't expect any epic updates, but i do have 36 chapters of this currently drafted so hang in there with me. still looking for an editor if anyone has some free time.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any of my writing, let me know what yall's think (unless ya think bad non helpful things then just keep to yourselves). If anyone is interested i could use an editor if I'm gonna keep this fic going. Also I'd be happy to have some suggestions for a title... I've been working on this draft for three years and still don't have one -.-'


End file.
